


【VIXX同人】Glow

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Kudos: 3





	【VIXX同人】Glow

01

『我不曾見過陽光。』

※

「元植，回去了吧。」今天是個平靜的夜晚，沒有混混打架，酒鬼鬧事，鄭澤運帶著新人按照慣例在轄區巡視完後到便利店買了個咖啡，出來時對著學弟說道，順便遞給對方一杯咖啡。

「喔，好的前輩。」站在車旁的金元植點點頭收下了咖啡，繞到駕駛座上上車，待鄭澤運坐好後才發動車子，這時鄭澤運坐在副駕駛座看著手機喝了口咖啡隨意的說道：「說了叫我哥就好了，都認識這麼久了。」

他們從以前還在警校時就認識了，雖然自從自己畢業後一陣子不見，但突然轉換相處方式還是讓鄭澤運不怎麼習慣，而金元植也只是因為是剛調來的新人所以有些緊張，一開始看到是熟悉的哥哥時是有稍微鬆一口氣，一段時間沒見鄭澤運那張冷臉依然嚇人，不過他也知道那就是表象罷了，而這張冷臉作為員警偶爾還是挺有用處的。

「哈哈哈...知道了澤運哥。」凌晨執勤總是讓人犯困，他們不是什麼重案組就只是普通派出所員警，遇到最多的不是交通事故就是路上有人鬧事，甚至去救過卡在樹上的貓。

開始行駛後犯困的鄭澤運側過身想靠在窗上歇一下，不過眼睛還沒閉起，窗外一個身影就吸引過他的注意力，他坐直身體朝金元植喊一聲：「元植停一下車。」

「怎麼了哥？」金元植瞥了身旁的人一眼，放慢車速靠到路邊停下，正好是公園附近，以為鄭澤運是內急才讓他停下：「你要去廁所嗎？」

「不是，你看那。」搖了搖頭鄭澤運指向窗外，金元植抬眼一看以為有什麼大事，一看卻發現這個是個小孩子在公園裡晃悠。

「怎麼了？不就是個小學生。」那孩子看起來不過十一、二歲，也不是什麼青少年鬥毆還是醉漢，就一個乖乖的孩子坐在公園椅子上。

「小學生，你自己看現在幾點了？」鄭澤運說著拿起手機舉到金元植面前，深夜凌晨兩點十二分，這個是這麼小的孩子還在外面晃悠絕對是執勤範圍。

「喔!喔喔!」金元植這才終於意識到不對勁的地方，還有他們是正在執夜勤的事實，大半夜的一個孩子在外亂晃，大概率是離家出走了。

「我去看，把車停好。」鄭澤運說著解開安全帶確認了一下後方來車交代金元植一聲後下了車走進公園，他的目標沒有注意到他只是坐在椅子上發呆，直到被他喊了一聲才回過頭來帶著警戒的眼神盯著他。

「小弟弟怎麼這麼晚一個人在這？」鄭澤運已經用上自己認為一百二十分的和善態度輕柔的問到那個陌生的孩子，但對方一看見他表情還是充滿警戒，皺了下眉頭跳下椅子後退了一步。

「不是...我不是壞人，我是警察喔，你怎麼一個人在這裡？」鄭澤運說著指了指自己胸口的徽章，那孩子瞥了一眼表情也沒有因此放鬆的模樣，反而開口

「有什麼事嗎大叔。」

「呃...小弟弟你家在哪裡？」鄭澤運試圖和孩子打好關係，可惜那孩子一點兒也不領情。

「關你什麼事。」

「未成年不可以一個人這麼晚在外面，我必須通知你家長。」

「大叔真的是警察嗎？看著一點不像好人。」伶牙俐齒的孩子反而上下打量了鄭澤運幾眼，最後做出了評論，鄭澤運一時之間還不曉得怎麼反駁：「不會是誘拐販吧？」

「我是警察啊！」

「哥!呼呼...」這時好不容易停好車的金元植從遠方跑了過來喘了兩聲，看著對峙的兩人眨了眨眼：「什麼狀況啊澤運哥？」

「又一個誘拐販?」沒想到那熊孩子只是打量了金元植一眼冷哼一聲開口。

「不是！」

「MO?什麼誘拐販」

鄭澤運是氣的一個跳腳而金元植還在狀況外，那孩子沉默說也不想像他們是警察，還威脅著在靠近他就要大叫喊人報警，公園附近就是民宅這樣一喊還得了，雖然他們就是警察。

僵持許久最終他們逼不得已只能請來他們局裡的"警花"李弘彬和他表哥，號稱局裡最會和走失兒童溝通的李在煥小隊來幫忙。

耗費的一個多小時四個人開著兩台警車才好不容易把那孩子拎回警局安置，那時候都已經凌晨三點多了。

「所以...孩子啊你叫什麼？」回到局裡四個身高180以上的警察又都是ALPHA在局子圍者一個小學生，就是剛剛熊的不行的孩子被這樣包圍也感到有些壓力，好在其中最懂得看眼色的李弘彬很快發覺他們此舉給人施加的壓力，一手一個拎起身旁兩個人說道：「你們別都圍著，嚇誰啊。」

被提著領子的李在煥和金元植搔了搔頭，而唯一倖免的鄭澤運也尷尬的笑了笑，最終他們留下了一開始發現孩子的鄭澤運還有善於和小孩溝通的李在煥，金元植和李弘彬則是在叫的炸醬麵外送送到後就待在不遠處不靠近了。

「不吃點？」看著擺在孩子面前的炸醬麵那孩子連筷子也不拿鄭澤運開口問道。

「哎呦哥你不要嚇人。」雖然知道鄭澤運是出於關心，不過那個語氣和表情實在嚇人，李在煥忍不住出手緩和了一下氣氛，稍微提高了些音調問道:「還是有沒有想要吃別的東西呀，要糖果嗎？」

說著李在煥拿出隨身帶著的巧克力遞給孩子，但對方還是毫無反應，直到他都有些挫敗那孩子才小聲嘀咕了一句：「......香蕉牛奶。」

「元植啊，彬尼!去對面超商買香蕉牛奶回來!」

香蕉牛奶買回來後不久，那孩子似乎真的是餓了，雖說看著不太情願還是吃了幾口他們叫來的炸醬麵，不過那個要他們買回來的香蕉牛奶卻是一直攥在手裡一動也不動，費一番功夫好不容易他們從孩子口中問到的他的名字。

韓相赫、12歲、在上小學；沒有更多了，孩子看起來確實冷靜的不像走失但又一口咬定自己不是離家出走，要他們放了自己他自己會回家，可他們哪能大半夜的放小孩子自己回家，於是就讓韓相赫和他們說家裡的地址，要送他回去，但一問這孩子又裝起啞巴，死活就是不說，大有種乾脆等到天亮在走的意思，反正也差不了多久。

「不然天亮你們直接送我去學校。」最後甚至說出這樣的話就是不願意讓他們送回家，此舉更讓鄭澤運覺得奇怪。

這樣子下去不是辦法鄭澤運只好叫金元植去查查這孩子住哪，反正能說要自己回家，而且又很熟悉附近的模樣一定住得不遠就在附近。

金元植去查的時候鄭澤運就繼續待在孩子對面，李在煥和李弘彬先前接到有酒鬼鬧事的案件後出門了，一大一小想看兩瞪眼，鄭澤運注意到孩子手裡的香蕉牛奶隨意的開口：「這樣捂著都捂熱了。」

韓相赫撇了一眼，把胖胖的瓶子往自己外套的小口袋裡塞了塞，接著逃避鄭澤運的眼神似的低下頭來吃面前的炸醬麵。

鄭澤運本來就不擅長搭話，何況是一個看來不太喜歡他的孩子，所以他只是默默坐在韓相赫的對面看著孩子吃炸醬麵，期間對方還偷偷抬頭瞄了他一眼，嘴邊沾著黑色的醬汁總算讓他看起來可愛一些。

不久後金元植電話來了，鄭澤運起身立刻會客室，電話裡金元植說靠著韓相赫剛剛脫口而出的學校找到他的訊息，說是已經讓人去通知家裡的人時韓相赫的表情沉了些，本來他們問個話還稍有回應的孩子頓時一句話也不說只是坐在那。

雖然只是普通員警，但做警察這麼多年了，韓相赫這年紀的孩子有這樣的舉止反應讓他很難不聯想家庭是否有狀況，所以在金元植聯絡上人後，鄭澤運也是保持著想看看韓相赫家長是個什麼模樣的心態，等著對方來警局領人的。

「你家裡的人要來接你了。」天快亮前鄭澤運回到沙發前對著韓相赫說到，眼尖地發現孩子外套口袋還塞著那瓶香蕉牛奶。

聽了他的話韓相赫只是沉默的點點頭，既沒有說要離開，也沒有哭鬧或開心家人要來接自己。

「以後不要在半夜離家出走了。」

「我才沒有離家出走。」

不久後，凌晨安靜的警局在大家都險些打起瞌睡時自動門突然開了，一個帶著帽子穿著大外套的人走了進來，雖然味道很淡但來人身上確實帶著OMEGA的信息素味道，坐在前台的金元植還沒開口詢問，那人就環視了一下警局裡最後目光停留在沙發處叫了聲：「相赫。」

本來靠著沙發睡著的孩子瞬間驚醒，看向門口的方向，接著起身跳下沙發走了過去，來接韓相赫的人沒有和他有多少互動，只是跟員警道謝後轉身走出去，鄭澤運看著剛才那伶牙俐齒的孩子一聲不吭的孩子默默跟上，家長冷漠的樣子讓在場的員警都感到一絲疑惑。

通常來警局領孩子的家長有兩種常有的狀態，因為擔心孩子而對孩子生氣，又或者哭哭啼啼的感謝員警，他們是第一次看見如此漠不關心的家長，這讓鄭澤運心裡埋下一顆疑問的種子。

但是那韓相赫身上既沒有外傷對方家長也並沒有做出傷害孩子的事情，他們一時之間也無法判定，只是這樣的舉動還是讓鄭澤運有些不悅，但他也只能看著走遠的一大一小身影管不了什麼。

※

凌晨的時刻風有些涼，積雲讓早晨該透出的陽光並沒有到來，韓相赫跟著來接他壓低帽子瀏海有些長的纖瘦青年身後走著，一路上對方並沒有搭理他一句話，就是他小跑了兩步靠近走到對方身邊也沒得到一個正眼，反而只讓他看見對方渙散而空洞的眼神。

他們走的也不是回家的方向，但韓相赫還是默默跟著他，直到他們來到他熟悉的公園，就是自己剛才被警察帶走的公園，青年走近公園找了個椅子坐下，也沒做什麼就只是發呆。

韓相赫站了一會最後決定爬上椅子坐在對方身邊，他抬起頭偷偷瞄了他領口，看見那下面遮擋著的瘀青，這時對方剛好轉頭對著身旁的自己說了今晚第一句話：「......知道路吧，你要回家可以先回去。」

「不......我陪你吧。」韓相赫只猶豫了一下子便拒絕對方的提議搖搖頭，青年也只像是交代了一下，沒有再管他就只是坐著繼續發呆，見狀韓相赫從口袋裡拿出剛才跟員警要來的香蕉牛奶，仔細撕開包裝舉到對方面前。

「你沒吃飯吧學沇，這個給你喝。」他說著把手裡的牛奶往對方那遞了些，對方靜靜地看著他手裡的香蕉牛奶最後淡淡的開口：「你再偷東西會我很麻煩的。」

「不是偷的......你說過之後我就沒做了......」韓相赫難得露出像孩子一樣有些委屈的神情，努努嘴為自己辯解：「是剛剛警局的警察...給我的。」

看著低下頭有些委屈的孩子，車學沇最後還是接過那瓶給他的香蕉牛奶輕聲說了句：「謝謝......」

就算車學沇沒有為了誤會他的事情道歉，韓相赫也並不覺得難過，甚至有些開心對方拿了他給的東西，車學沇小口小口的喝著東西，而後突然想到什麼看著遠處開口：「相赫...你要上初中了對吧？去遠一點的學校吧。」

韓相赫一聽馬上知道車學沇是想讓他住校，離這裡遠一點，最好不要回家，但越是這樣他越是擔心，至於他一開口就是想回絕這個提議。

「我不用沒關係......」

「是我不想看見你。」

他的話還沒說完車學沇冷淡的聲音就打斷了他，讓韓相赫不知如何去爭辯，只能默默抿著唇低下頭，他根本沒有立場和資格去和車學沇爭論。

車學沇不喜歡自己，韓相赫能理解的，甚至不要說不喜歡，就是討厭他都能諒解，從左鄰右舍八卦的大媽那偷聽見的，自己生父和車學沇的母親也就是他血緣關係上的外婆有一腿，帶著一個兒子和他父親同居，而後自己跑了留下個還沒成年的小兒子，最後小兒子成了養父法律上的老婆。

而那個小兒子正是車學沇，也是自己的“母親”，韓相赫學說話很晚，主要因為家中不怎麼有人搭理他，但在他三四歲被送去托兒所後也很快跟上一般孩子，只是他永遠忘不了自己還小不懂事時第一次知道什麼是媽媽，回家看著車學沇叫出“歐母尼”時，車學沇露出的厭惡表情。

當時的他沒有得到回應，車學沇直接轉身走了，看也不看他一眼，之後即使韓相赫還是個孩子他也知道他不能再這樣喊車學沇。

被迫和養父結婚的車學沇比起老婆更像是性奴，而他就是車學沇被強暴後被迫生下的產物，所以車學沇不想看到他多麼正常。

雖然車學沇說的傷人，但韓相赫知道車學沇是不想讓自己看見他難堪的模樣，這大概是他剩下唯一的一點尊嚴。

韓相赫的生父從不在乎他在不在現場，當著他的面揍車學沇不是一次兩次，幾乎在韓相赫有記憶以來，他就沒看過車學沇一天身上是沒有傷的，而之後男人把車學沇拖進房間內幹的事韓相赫在幾年前就意識到了，即使他那時候還只是孩子。

而現在面對即將上初中，快要進入青春期的自己車學沇可能覺得更尷尬了吧......所以叫他滾的遠遠的。

韓相赫並不是不顧車學沇的面子，但他還是擔心，他不在他身邊的話會不會...發生什麼更不好的事情，要不是自己車學沇肯定有更多機會逃走吧，他是這樣想過的。

當然他也問過對方，回答他的答案僅僅是一個冷笑，和車學沇輕描淡寫的一句：『逃去哪？我是個OMEGA啊。』

不止是OMEGA，還是個沒有親友、學業中輟、被ALPHA標記生過孩子有婚姻契約的OMEGA。

還未分化的孩子，並不能完全理解信息素壓制和契約標記對OMEGA的影響，而且車學沇沒學識沒背景沒家人沒朋友，就是逃離這裡又能有多好的生活。

車學沇冷漠的回應，那語氣完全不像是對自己兒子該有的語氣，或許他從來沒把韓相赫當成是他兒子吧......

雖然車學沇對他冷漠但韓相赫無法討厭他，或許因為他更討厭生父，也可能因為他的身體還記得在他很小的時候，車學沇曾經抱著他的感覺，很溫暖......

※

韓相赫沒有太多話語權，車學沇結束了話題，起身把空瓶丟到公寓的垃圾桶，自行轉身走出公園，韓相赫如往常的連忙跟上，兩人一前一後還是沒有交流。

回家後男人不在，車學沇也不管韓相赫要幹嘛，看著一片混亂的家中默默開始打掃，韓相赫看快到要上學的時間就回到自己房間收拾書包準備出門，出房間時車學沇還在打掃，正當他猶豫是不是要和對方打聲招呼在出門時，車學沇抬起頭來發現了他。

「相赫。」喊了他一聲車學沇起身從一旁櫃子裡放著的罐子拿出一張5000元的鈔票：「路上買早餐吃。」

「啊...不、不用了，我不餓,我先出門了。」韓相赫連忙拒絕，一來是因為他在警局吃了炸醬麵，二來他知道車學沇身上也沒什麼錢，去打零工的錢幾乎都被他父親拿走了，不想更麻煩對方於是頭也不回的跑出家門。

看著跑走的韓相赫車學沇也沒說什麼，只是收回舉在半空中的手把錢藏回罐子，接著繼續收拾好家中，結束後直接躺在整理好的房間歇息，直到過了中午才起身出門去打工。

車學沇知道自己從來不是好家長，韓相赫是無辜的，但是...那又怎麼樣?自己又做錯了什麼呢?

他也不願意成為小三的兒子出生，也不願意做拖油瓶，也不願意分化成OMEGA，也不願意和本來是自己養父的人結婚，也不願意生下一個被強暴懷上的小孩，但...他又怎麼樣？誰在乎過他是不是願意了？

※

「滾!」抓起地上的小石子往對面幾個孩子身上砸去，韓相赫抹去一臉的灰，看著幾個孩子落荒而逃的背影大吼出聲。

「阿西...給我記住韓相赫!」三個身上同樣掛彩的孩子一邊爬起身罵著，看著眼睛泛著血絲像極了發狂小獅子的韓相赫不經寒毛都豎了起來，烙下一句要他小心點就轉身跑走。

幾個人都走後韓相赫才終於平靜下來，默默的收拾地上從書包裡灑出來的東西。

韓相赫和那些孩子吵架打架也不是第一次，說是霸凌也不竟然，其實會針對他的也就是那幾個小流氓，主要是因為之前逼不得已家長會一定要人出席，一向不喜歡和他走在一起的車學沇還是被迫來了學校。

也是從那一次起韓相赫有一個很年輕的OMEGA母親的事情在班上傳開來，再來就連他有個酒鬼父親的事情也不知為何的被大家知曉，可能是其他家長的八卦被他們孩子聽見，或者家長本身就警告自己孩子不要和韓相赫這種家裡有問題的孩子過於親密，班上開始出現一些會霸凌他的小流氓。

不過韓相赫並沒有就那樣讓他們欺負，雖說平時他基本上是不會去理那幾個小鬼頭，但每次只要他們說到車學沇的壞話韓相赫就控制不住自己。

收拾好書包韓相赫背著書包離開學校附近的小巷子，在公園找到水龍頭用手帕浸濕後擦乾淨自己一臉的髒污，雖然還是有些小傷口不過至少乾淨多了。

韓相赫打量著鏡子裡的模樣不曉得車學沇會不會看出來，但其實......就算車學沇看出來大概也不會問他怎麼了，隱藏自己打架的事情是不想讓車學沇擔心，可韓相赫心底也不敢確信對方是不是真的會擔心就是了。

「你怎麼又自己在這？」

突然在身後響起的聲音讓韓相赫哆嗦了一下連忙回過頭，看見有些熟悉的面孔時皺起了眉頭：「大叔你是都沒事幹嗎？老是跟著我。」

「現在正工作呢。」鄭澤運挑眉雙手環胸的回應，看眼前的孩子撇頭哼了一聲，抓起剛才扔在腳旁的背包轉身就要走。

「現在不是半夜沒理由抓我去警局了吧，我要走了。」韓相赫說著就想越過鄭澤運離開沒想到又被眼前這個多管閒事的警察一把攬了下來，甚至對方直接抓住他的肩膀蹲下看著自己的臉皺了皺眉。

「你怎麼受傷了？」鄭澤運仔細看了看眼前孩子的臉龐，不過還沒多問一句就被人甩開手。

「跌倒了。」在鄭澤運眼裡完全是不打草稿的謊言，身為警察看過的傷雖然不及醫生也遠超一般人，一眼就看出這韓相赫在說謊，雖然不知道原因，但鄭澤運還是聯想起今天凌晨來接他的冷漠家長，覺得自己不能坐視不管捉住韓相赫的手說道：「你和我回警局。」

「我又沒半夜在外面，怎麼老是要我去警局啊！」

「你家裡的人是不是打你了？」鄭澤運雖然空有一個想幫人的心，但實際上可謂沒什麼情商，直白的問出這個問題時讓韓相赫很不悅。

「......你想多了，大·叔。」覺得這人實在莫名奇妙韓相赫一把甩開鄭澤運：「我要回家了!」

甩開鄭澤運後韓相赫頭也不回的跑了，鄭澤運在後面喊他的名字對方也不回頭。

一般來說這個時間韓相赫是不會回家的，現在車學沇還沒下班，他習慣等車學沇回家時才回去，雖然他的生父沒有打過他，但韓相赫下意識的不願與對方獨處，反正他父親通常也是處在酒醉的狀態居多。

所以韓相赫通常會在車學沇打工的地方附近遊蕩等他下班，離開公園後他來到車學沇打工的小吃店附近超商，在超商外面的桌椅坐下就從書本裡翻出作業一邊寫一邊等車學沇下班。

不過他卻不曉得一直偷偷開車跟著的鄭澤運看見了這一幕，韓相赫似乎和超商店員認識，連一旁小吃攤位的大嬸看見他都招呼的拿了一份辣炒年糕請他吃。

過不了多久鄭澤運看韓相赫有了動作，只見他迅速收好東西把辣炒年糕的盤子還給大嬸後抓著書包往巷口跑去。

接著他看見似乎是當時來警局接韓相赫的OMEGA從哪裡走了出來，韓相赫湊上去和他說話對方還是和那天一樣冷漠，甚至鄭澤運發現那孩子試圖去抓青年的手臂卻被對方躲開來。

這一連串的舉動都讓鄭澤運對韓相赫的這位家長有了越來越不好的印象。

『哥，你去哪了?』卻在這時他的對講機剛好響了起來，這才想到他自己把車開走扔了金元植一人，連忙接起對講機和他說自己馬上回去，不過掛上電話後回過頭已經不見那兩人的身影。

※

「你臉上怎麼了？」

走到一半前方的車學沇頭也沒回的突然問了他一句，韓相赫愣了下又抬手擦了擦臉搖搖頭低聲說道：「跌倒了。」

聽聞韓相赫回答的車學沇側頭瞥了他一眼，看樣子並不相信韓相赫說的話，但最後卻沒有反駁的轉過頭輕聲說了句：「是嗎。」

對此韓相赫看來還是有些失落的，實際上車學沇不可能看不出來韓相赫身上的傷是怎麼造成的，但他就只是沒有要去管的意思，既然韓相赫也沒有要和他坦白的意思他便不想多花一份心思。

「回家自己上點藥。」

「知道了......」韓相赫努努嘴點頭，他們家常備藥品還是挺多的，畢竟車學沇幾乎天天掛彩，就是外表看不出來那些包的緊緊的衣服下面總是青一塊紫一塊。

「......學沇腳真的沒事了嗎？」跟在車學沇身後的韓相赫試圖跟對方搭話，車學沇走路姿勢還是有些不自在，雖然對方聲稱傷已經完全好了。

那是好幾個月前的事了，那天是學校的假日，車學沇也沒上班的日子，自己睡晚了一些，睡夢中便聽見外頭傳來的吵鬧聲，被吵醒後的他頓時韓相赫一點睡意也沒有了，他坐起身用被子包住自己縮成一團，房門外砸東西的聲音還在繼續，是他的父親回來了。

『還跑!叫你待著不准動聽不懂嗎？！我讓你再也跑不了!』他父親叫囂的聲音透過門板直穿腦袋，還有車學沇細細碎碎的抽氣聲，韓相赫忍不住爬到房門邊偷偷拉開了一道縫隙，透過那隙縫看見了房門外的景象。

『嗚...嗚叔叔...不，啊嗯...疼。』蜷縮在地上的車學沇被他父親扯著頭髮被迫抬起頭，以前他還不知道為什麼車學沇要叫他爸爸為叔叔，直到不小心從鄰居大嬸那裡聽見他們家的事情，當時不滿十歲的韓相赫似懂非懂，卻好像知道了為什麼車學沇會不喜歡自己的原因。

原來......自己是那樣不受到祝福出生的。

『小婊子的臉長的跟你媽一個樣，還想躲!我養你這麼久不花錢的啊!你媽當時從我這偷走的打斷你兩條腿都還不上!』男人說著抄起一旁的椅子就往車學沇身上砸去，從小被打大的人只能抱著頭哆嗦也不反抗。

成年ALPHA憤怒的信息素讓韓相赫一動也不敢動，抱著被子渾身僵住的縮在房門的縫隙後，世界彷彿放慢了動作，聲音也消失了，他看著他父親把車學沇從牆角拖出來，用桌子砸向他的腳踝，車學沇趴在地上咬緊牙眼框裡泛著淚光、身體抽蓄反射性的收回腳卻又被男人抓住，接著他眼睜睜看著他父親舉起剛關上不久的熱水壺往車學沇腳上倒下去，鐵製的壺哐啷一聲砸在地上，伴隨著車學沇撕心裂肺的慘叫。

韓相赫完全動不了，傻愣的坐在房門後...而當他回過神時卻發現自己和門外趴在地上，滿頭冒著冷汗的車學沇對上了眼。

不過他沒來得及思考任何事情，他的父親就匆忙地用被子抱住車學沇一把扛起來帶出門了。

那天他們回來時車學沇的腳已經好好的包紮起來，韓相赫才知道剛才男人匆忙出門是帶車學沇去醫院，才知道他父親先前幫車學沇保了意外險，才知道哪天他父親是編造了一番謊言說車學沇的傷是一場不幸的意外，才知道父親因為車學沇的傷拿到一筆不少的保險金。 

他不知道車學沇是怎麼忍著，按在肩膀上那雙令他恐懼的手下，說著是自己不小心摔到被倒塌的櫃子和熱水燙傷的謊言。

※

「還能走。」車學沇只能給出這樣的回答，一直以來他對這個兒子可以說是非常冷漠，那些人們口中說的畢竟是自己孩子怎樣都會喜歡疼愛的情緒在他身上似乎沒有應驗，或許就是一個模子刻出來的吧，他母親不關心他，同樣的他也不關心韓相赫。

他實在喜歡不起這個實際上沒做錯什麼的兒子，即使韓相赫真的比起同齡的孩子乖又懂事，但只要一看見對方的臉，他就想起那一個個惡夢般的記憶。

甚至忍不住埋怨，如果那時候沒有韓相赫，說不定自己就能逃走了，如果沒有韓相赫他可能至少能讀完初中不用休學，也不會因為懷孕被迫跟養父結婚，不用因為那張結婚證書而幾乎成為別人的資產。

如果沒有韓相赫就好了、沒有懷孕就好了，沒有分化成OMEGA就好了、沒有這樣拋棄他不顧的母親就好了......

啊......如果他沒有出生在這世上......就好了。

他從來不是自己願意出生在世界上的啊。

幾乎每一天車學沇的腦袋裡都充滿著類似的思想，周而復始、日復一日，卻從來沒有得到解決方法，到了家門口他拿出鑰匙開門走進屋內也只會坐在客廳發呆，像個沒有感情的人偶。

「學沇......晚安。」跟在他身後的韓相赫關上門後看著房裡的車學沇在回自己房前小心的和他問候，車學沇輕輕瞥了他一眼，在韓相赫以為對方不會理會時低聲開口。

「晚安。」

對韓相赫來說，那已經是在這個家聽見最溫柔的話了。

※

TBC


End file.
